Choose Love
by DivineDevilDoll
Summary: Five years have past since the destruction of Lord Voldemort and Hermione Granger has yet to overcome the frightfull memories of the war. Can she overcome her past and return to wizarding society? Help will come from an unlikely place. DMHG
1. Seclusion

**Chapter One**

**Seclusion**

This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time. Not to mention this first Draco/Hermione fic I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy it and i'll try to update as much as I possibly can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_

* * *

_

_Draco stood in the center of a dark, damp room. He tried to move, but his feet remained rooted to the cold stone floor. He watched as two men entered the room, a body slung between them. Draco strained his eyes to see, as he was still unable to move. The men dropped the seemingly lifeless body on to the floor and Draco found himself staring into his own cold grey eyes._

Draco woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He sat up quickly, letting his surroundings register. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead as his eyes scanned the small bedroom in his London flat. It had been almost five years since the downfall of the Dark Lord and his own so called betrayal, yet he still feared punishment. The same dream had haunted his sleep night after night for years. Even though the wizarding world was a peace he was not.

He was completely distracted from his thoughts as his feet hit the cold hard wood floor and he glanced at the clock. 8:30. "Damn." He muttered as he slowly rose out of bed. Resigned to the fact that he was going to be late to work he slowly stumbled into the bathroom and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He then reached instinctively for his wand and with a simple flick of his wrist every hair fell into place. With another flick of his wand Draco's pyjama pants where replaced by a pair of nice black slacks and a white button up shirt. He glanced into the mirror and nodded one last time before he pocketed his wand and headed off to work. His nightmare now long forgotten.

* * *

Hermione Granger hadn't slept much the night before. In fact, she hadn't slept much this entire week. She had finally returned to the wizarding world after four years of seclusion and it wasn't setting well with her. She had a job interview in an hour and she could bring herself to get ready. She paced back in forth in front of her bed starring intently at the floor, as if it was the answer to all of her questions. 

"You are a war hero" she muttered to herself. "You where the brightest witch of your age," she added with a sigh. "Yet you can't manage to pull yourself together for a simple job interview." She added, demeaning herself. She looked down at the wand she held in her hand and dropped it on the floor as if it were poison. "I can't do this!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Every time she held her wand memories came flooding back to her. Her body began to ache from the torture she had received during those long months. She saw her friends suffer, even die. She had let these memories haunt her. She had lost control and they had taken over.

"_Hermione, maybe you should take a break. Go home to your parents, stay for a while." Harry had said with a concerned smile on his face._

She had taken his advice and returned to the muggle world to try and live without the memories that terrified her so. But, Harry had not meant for her to spend the rest of her life that way. He had not meant for her to pack up her wand and completely forget about her amazing talents as a witch.

"_Hermione... maybe it's time for you to face your fears. You've hidden from them long enough. It's time for you to go back." _

Hermione had tried to argue with her mother's comment but she knew the older woman right. She had hidden long enough.

For a moment it seemed the old Hermione had returned. The words of her mother rang through her head and she pulled herself up off the floor and reached for her wand. She quickly tamed her hair and threw on her robe. She stood in front of the mirror and inspected the reflection that stared back at her. With a simple nod she pocketed her wand and moved toward the door.

"You can do this," She said as she grasped the handle and swung the door open. Hermione had taken the first step back into the wizarding world.

* * *

"Morning Mr. Malfoy," said the small white haired witch seated at the desk in front of him. 

"Good morning, Sara," Draco muttered and he walked past her desk and into his office. Working for the ministry had been a relatively easy job over the past few years, but replacing Ludo Bagman as the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports had proven to be an arduous task. Due to bagman's incessant gambling he had neglected to do any of his paperwork for what seemed to be several years. Draco had found everything from requests to form new quidditch teams to a proposal for a worldwide exploding snap tournament.

"Exploding snap? Really?" He asked himself aloud.

Having only been promoted to head of the department two weeks before Draco had made a rather large dent in the paperwork that had been left for him, but he was still no where near done.

With a sigh Draco quickly began sifting through the mountains of paperwork that had been left on his desk. He skimmed over each file he came across and only dealt with it if it seemed pressing. Soon Draco had gone through one entire pile only to make another one. This one was clearly labeled "Bizarre". He would deal with those later when he wanted to have a good laugh.

Now Draco surveyed his desk. "That's all I got done in three hours?" He groaned rather loudly. He had in fact made a decent sized dent in his work, but by the look of his desk, no one would have been able to tell.

With a sigh Draco stood and made his way into the adjoining office. "Well, Sara I'm going to be buried alive under all of that paper work." He said and rubbed his temples. "You wouldn't believe the things people want to do. Hold full-fledged quidditch tournaments in their backyards?" He shook his head. "I'm going to lunch." He muttered, "And I'm even taking my work with me.." He complained as he walked out of the office with several files in his hands.

The older woman simply rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly as she continued on with what she had been doing.

* * *

"Welcome to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Miss Granger." Said the rather plump witch who sat at the desk across from Hermione who managed nothing more than a nervous smile and a hesitant nod as the witch looked over her resume. 

"You were quite the student back at Hogwarts." She muttered with a smile, "Highest marks the school has ever seen." She added, seemingly pleased. "Well Miss Granger, your resume is remarkable and you are more than qualified for the job, but can I ask why apply to be a secretary? With your marks you could easily be an auror."

Hermione's eyes fell to the ground at the mention of her former dream.

"Pardon me if it was out of my place to ask it just seems to me that a war veteran would not want to be sitting behind a desk shuffling papers all day."

Hermione had fought all morning to keep herself calm. In the waiting room she had actually read a copy of the quibbler to distract her, but now there seemed to be no way out.

'_I can't do this.'_ Hermione thought as she abruptly stood. "Thank you for your time Ma'am." She managed to say as she fled quickly from the office.

'The horrors from that war follow me everywhere. I shouldn't have come back here..." She muttered as she rushed out of the building.

"Miss Granger!" The plump witch called after her.

Hermione ignored her. She kept her eye on the elevator door, not paying attention to anything around her.

"Excuse me!" Came a familiar voice, but it was too late. Hermione ran right into the man. His paperwork went flying as he caught Hermione before she hit the ground.

Hermione didn't even look up at who had caught her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention it's all my fault. Let me get this." she said as she got on her hands and knees and began to pick up The scattered papers.

"Why the rush, Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the mention of her name. "Malfoy." she said as if it were an unforgivable curse she had uttered.

"Nice to see you too Granger." He said as he gathered up the rest of his papers and shoved the back in the folder.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she stood and looked around to see if the older witch had followed her..

"I work here." He said simply as he looked her over. She had changed. She seemed less confident, almost weak. This was not the Hermione Granger from school. "And what about you?" He asked. "You look like you've been chased by a dragon."

"Nothing." she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well that's obviously a lie." He muttered.

" Why is it any of your business anyway?" She asked with a smirk.

There was the Hermione he had known in school. "Well seeing as I'm the one you trampled I figured I had the right to ask."

"Well you thought wrong." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Seeing that she had no intention of telling him Draco climbed in to the now open elevator. "See ya 'round," he muttered as the doors closed and Hermione was left standing alone in the corridor.

* * *

So, Did you all like it? The beginning of this chapter doesn't seem right to me. It seems off or maybe the whole chapter is just off.

Let me know!

Read and review!

-Elle


	2. A Night to Forget

**Chapter 2**

**A Night to Forget **

Ok here's the second chapter. It's not as long as the first one but I thought it was necessary to end it where I did. I'll update with the third chapter asap. It's staring off rather slow and cliche but it'll get better I promise.

Oh and thank so much for the reviews! I'm glad someone is at least reading it.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

Hermione stood, staring at the elevator doors for a short while longer. Something about the encounter with Malfoy had been off. "He caught me..." She muttered aloud, obviously confused by her enemy's actions. Not only that he had not used any of his colorful nicknames for her. He had simply called her Granger. No mudblood. Had Draco Malfoy actually grown up?

She was forced to push the thought to the back of her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Came the voice of Mrs. Peters, the plump witch. "You took rather nasty fall there."

"I'm fine." Hermione answered and hurried off once again, leaving the older witch in her wake with her hands on her hips.

* * *

A loud pop followed by a crash broke Harry's concentration. He quickly rose from his desk, scattering papers as he quickly scrambled into his small living room, wand in hand. One of the legs on his coffee table lay snapped in half and Hermione stood next to it grinning sheepishly.

"Hey! Watch where you apparate!" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the broken table.

"Sorry..." Hermione said, obviously embarrassed. "I'm a little out of practice."

"No problem." He muttered and simply flicked his wand at the table, which reassembled before their eyes. "But you might want to use the floo network until you get a little more practice... in open spaces." He added.

Hermione laughed and nodded. She felt better around her old friend. Part of the old Hermione had surfaced and she liked the feeling. If only she could keep it that way.

"So, how'd that interview go?" Harry asked as he walked into his kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Hermione knew telling Harry that she ran out on an interview would just get her another lecture. So, she decided to lie. "Not so well. Apparently I'm overqualified for the job." Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a lie, just not the entire truth.

"They're right you know. You're too good to being doing desk work. I could put a good word in for you." He said as he motioned for her to have a seat.

Hermione hung her head. Not him too?

"I'm just trying to help you Hermione."

"I know Harry... it's just too hard."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He had tried to be encouraging, but it had been 5 years and she still had not moved on. The world had changed and she couldn't see it."Honestly Hermione! All of us went through the war. We all saw the same things, yet we've all moved on!" He said forcefully. "You've been in seclusion for far to long Hermione! It's time to come back to the present. Dwelling on the past won't make it come back!"

Tears ran slowly down Hermione's cheeks as she looked up at Harry, her eyes full of anger and sadness.

"It won't bring him back..." Harry finished and reached out to wipe a tear off her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She said and stood, pushing his out of her way.

"Come on Hermione he wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Stop punishing yourself..."

Hermione quickly turned around to face her friend. "Then what would he want?" She asked angrily.

"He'd want to see you happy, Hermione. You're not happy."

"I can't be happy without him..." she muttered as she sank down on a nearby couch.

"I know you still love him and you always will, but to loose anymore of your life over this would be a shame." Harry said and took a seat next to her.

Hermione nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I know all of this Harry. I've heard it over and over. I just don't know how... I'm afraid if I move on I'll forget."

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy said excitedly as she rose from her table at the small café and embraced her son.

"Hello mother," Draco said and returned her light embrace. "Sorry I'm late. I literally ran into an old classmate on the way out." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and motioned for her to sit.

"Oh I haven't been waiting long, dear." She said and watched her son take his seat across from her. "Who did you see, was it that lovely Pansy Parkinson?"

"Oh no mother." He said and shook his head emphatically. He would repeat his run in with Granger one hundred times before he'd willing run into Pansy.

"Then who?" She asked, inquisitively.

"Hermione Granger." He responded as he sipped at the coffee the waitress had just brought.

Narcissa's mouth tightened slightly at the name but she quickly put on her sweet facade and managed to ask. "Is she well?"

"I don't think so." He said and shook his head. "She was all out of sorts. She seemed almost weak."

"Well the war obviously took a toll on her." Narcissa said simply and sipped at her tea.

Draco nodded, knowingly. The war had changed everyone in one way or another.

"So how is work?" Narcissa asked, quickly changing the topic to something that was more comfortable territory.

"Hell."

"Draco!" She scolded.

"Oh, mother I'm an adult you must stop scolding me."

"And I'm you're mother." She said with a slight laugh. "I will never stop scolding my little boy."

Draco blushed as his mother reached out and touched his cheek.

"I must be on my way now." Narcissa said and stood. "I'm having tea with the ladies in an hour." She kissed the top of his head and patted his cheek. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, mother."

And with a pop Narcissa Malfoy disappeared.

Draco then reluctantly began shuffling through his paper work. "Merlin, this is going to take half an hour to get back in order." he muttered, his mind floating back to Hermione. She had felt so small in his arms. So weak, yet beautiful, he had never noticed it before. 'I'm only thinking about her because I need a good lay.' He thought simply as she closed the file, took one last drink of his coffee and apparated.

* * *

After leaving Harry's apartment Hermione found herself sitting in a dark corner of the leaky cauldron with her hand wrapped around her third mug of firewhisky. By this time she was obviously drunk, but contained herself rather well as she finished off the contents of the mug. "Another!" She demanded loudly, not paying attention to the man who had just entered.

"Well Granger, I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Draco said as he sat down across from her.

"Hello Malfoy." She said her speech slightly slurred. "Thanks, tom." she muttered as the bartender brought her the fourth mug she'd ordered.

"How many have you had?" Draco asked as he watched her chug down the pint of firewhisky.

"Only a couple...maybe four." she said and slammed the now empty mug down onto the table. "And one more!" she said loud enough for Tom to hear her.

"Make that coffee!" Draco added.

"You're spoiling my fun."

"You call this fun?" He asked.

"Fun...Escape... Whatever." She said and threw her head back laughing.

"Honestly Granger I thought you of all people would have more control." he said and nodded to tom as the coffee was placed on the table. "Here." He said and pushed it in front of her.

"I don need tha..." she argued, her words slurred even more.

"Drink it!" He screamed.

She quickly picked up the cup and began sipping slowly at the liquid inside.

"That's better, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's not attractive for ladies to be drunk in public."

"I'm not attractive anyway." She muttered as she finished the coffee and set the cup down as if to prove to Draco that it was indeed empty.

"Bullocks." He said without thinking

"Don't flatter me. I'm not drunk enough to believe you." She said as she stood and staggered towards the bar.

Draco stifled a laugh.

"Something funny?" Hermione asked while she payed her tab.

"No, not at all." Draco responded with a remarkably straight face.

"Good." She said and attempted to turn around and face him. Instead she ended up on the floor, giggling hysterically.

"Merlin."

"Don't get up. I can handle this." Hermione said, grabbing hold of a barstool in attempt to pull herself up.

"Right. I'm sure you can." Draco said and lifted her to her feet.

"I can."

"Yes." He said, agreeing. With that her threw her arm over his shoulder and led her toward the door.

"Oh no." She muttered. Draco had no warning. He winced slightly as he watched her heave. Draco's own stomach rolled as he pointed his wand at the mess and muttered "Scourgify."

Seeing that his shoes were clean he bent down and picked up the now, unconscious Hermione. "Tonight is going to be a long night."

* * *

Well... I think it stinks, i'm going to try and make it better I promise.

Read and Review!

Thanks!

-Elle


	3. Beautiful Boy

**Chapter 3**

**Beautiful Boy**

So, here's Chapter three. It's longer than both previous chapters and advances the plot more. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

Draco awoke to an annoying tap on his chest. He reluctantly opened his eyes to Hermione standing over him, brandishing her wand. "Morning," Her muttered.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked, obviously upset.

Draco rubbed his temples and sat up on the couch. "Is that your version of thank you?" He retorted.

"Thank you? You expect a thank you? For what?" Hermione responded hysterically.

"Granger, you were drunk and out cold." Draco attempted to explain.

Hermione paced back an forth in front of the couch were Draco had slept, her wand still pointed in his direction. "So you took me home with you?" She asked and stopped to look him dead in the eye.

"What other choice did I have?" He asked as he stood and approached her slowly. "I couldn't possibly have left you at The Leaky Cauldron." He added, his voice calm.

Hermione continued to stare into his beautiful grey eyes. His eyes were no longer cold. His gaze seemed warm, almost caring. "I'm Sorry..." She said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I understand." He said with a nod and a slight smile, "Now if you'll just lower that I'll make you some tea."

Hermione laughed nervously and lowered her wand. "Sorry..." She muttered again, now staring at the ground, out of embarrassment.

"That's better. Now how about that tea?" Draco asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after him. "You might want to put on a shirt and some pants." She said and let her eyes wander over his half naked body.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." He said with a wicked smile.

"Was not." She insisted.

"You were looking." He said as he put the tea on.

"So? I'm a woman. I'm entitled to look." She retorted.

He smiled and winked at her, obviously pleased with himself. "Well I had no idea little miss know-it-all had eyes for anything but books."

"Just because I looked doesn't mean I'm interested." She said and took the liberty of looked at his muscular chest and arms one more time.

"And I suppose the second look means nothing as well?" Draco asked as he walked past her towards his room.

"Exactly." She called out after him and made her way into the kitchen. Unlike Harry's flat Draco's had a woman's touch. All of his furniture matched and went well with the wallpaper, not to mention the fact that the entire place was spotless.

"Is that done?" Draco asked, pointing to the tea as he buttoned up the white shirt he had chosen.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to that." She said.

"Oh, daydreaming of me, where you?"

"No! I was actually wondering who did your design work." She as she took a seat at his kitchen table.

"My mother." he mumbled, but it could barely be heard over the loud whistle of the kettle.

"Your mother?" She asked with a slight laugh. "Does she clean it too?"

"No!" Draco said defensively. "I have a house elf that comes one a week to clean. In fact he came yesterday." he added and flicked his wand at the kettle. It rose into the air slowly and poured two cups of steaming water into the two cups on the counter.

Hermione shook her head. She did not agree with elf labor. Never had. She found it to be disgusting and degrading.

"Here." He said as he placed as cup of tea carefully in front of her.

"Thanks." She muttered. This felt odd. Her sitting in Draco Malfoy's flat having a decent conversation. She slowly lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. The wonderful flavor of English Breakfast tea filled her mouth.

"Sugar?" He asked.

"No it's absolutely perfect." She said and placed the cup back on the table. "About the ministry yesterday..." she started.

"You don't have to explain. It was no big deal." Draco said and held up his hand, cutting her off.

"But I feel awful about it I didn't mean to. I was in a rush that's all."

"Oh I could see that." He said and nodded.

"What department do you work in?" She asked out of curiosity.

"The Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Is Ludo Bagman still running that department?" She asked and took another sip of her tea.

"No, He resigned no to long ago. It was all over the prophet. Didn't you see?"

Hermione hung her head slightly. She knew if she told Draco where she had been for the past five years he would ask questions and she wasn't prepared to answer them. "I haven't seen the daily prophet in almost five years." She finally answered.

"Five years. That's an awfully long boycott." He said jokingly, assuming she still had problems with the publication due to things they printed about her during their years at hogwarts.

"It's not a boycott. I've been living a muggle life for five years." She said quietly.

"Five years?" He asked and tilted his head to the side to express his confusion. It was so cute it almost made Hermione laugh.

"Yeah five years. I went to live with my parents after Voldemort fell."

"But why? You were always the best witch in our year. You had such a bright future. You and Weasley..." He stopped when he saw tears running slowly down her face. He had forgotten. 'Draco you idiot!' He thought to himself. "I'm sorry Hermione..." He muttered, not realizing that he had said her name for the first time.

"You're right, I had a future here, but it wasn't the one I wanted. I couldn't see my future in the wizarding world without Ron, so I left." She said and wiped the tears from her cheek. "And I think I made a mistake in coming back."

Draco looked down at the table, afraid to look at her, afraid he would say something that would upset her more.

"People won't let me forget. Everyone talks about how I was a war hero when really Ron was the hero." Hermione said with a sniffle as she began to retell the story, more for her own benefit than Draco's. "He proposed to me two days before he died. One minute he was there and the next... h...he wasn't." She stuttered. "That curse was meant for me..." She managed to say. This was the first time in years she had spoken about it with anyone except Harry, and she had even avoided it with him, but for some reason she felt like telling Draco, would make her feel better.

"You know Weasley would never have wanted you to leave your life behind. He would have wanted you to be happy, and you don't seem happy." Draco said and placed his hand on hers, attempting to comfort her.

"I was for a while... But certain circumstances have changed that." She said and looked up at him. "I missed my wand. I missed my friends, and I missed being a witch. I tried to convince myself I wasn't..."

Draco lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Being a witch is a gift and you're a damn good one." He said as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Not to mention the fact that you are a very beautiful woman." He added and leaned in closer to her.

Hermione jumped slightly and pushed him away. "What are you doing? I don't know why I even bothered to assume you had changed! You see a vulnerable girl and you pounce! You haven't changed a lick since we were in school!" She screamed and backed away from him.

"I didn't mean to, really... I'm sorry..." He muttered and placed his head in his hands.

"Yeah I doubt that. I spoke to you like a friend, Malfoy, and you're not! I was too comfortable with you! For some reason I thought you cared!" She said and stormed out of the room. She turned around and looked at him one last time before she apparated.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" Draco screamed and stood, with the intentions of following her, but where had she gone? He had an idea.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the middle of a rather small living room, decorated in obnoxious pink flowers. She quickly sank down into the rather old couch and buried her head in one of the pillows. She inhaled slowly. The scent calmed her and she relaxed.

"Hermione?" Came a voice from the hallway.

"Mom?" Hermione called back.

"Sweety, I thought you were coming home last night. I've been worried about you." Her mother said as she hurried around the corner and sat next to her daughter. "You look a mess."

"I had a long day yesterday. I stayed the night with a friend." Hermione replied. "The interview didn't go as planned. I panicked and I was a wreck." It disgusted her to call Draco a friend after the uncomfortable situation they had been in earlier, but for her mother's sake she'd say just about anything.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Her mother said with a kind smile. She had learned not to ask questions about the wizarding world, because the answer would most likely be something she did not understand. "Clean yourself up. Dinners ready and someone misses you."

A smile spread across Hermione's face as she heard the patter of small feet from the hallway. "Mommy!" The boy cried as he jumped into Hermione's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. He was no more than five years old and the color of his hair gave away who his father way. The bright red curls bounced around his freckled face as he excitedly greeted his mother. "I made you a picture!"

"Really?" Hermione asked as he jumped off her lap and led her to the kitchen were he pointed at the refrigerator.

"See? That's you and Grandma and Grandpa and Me!" The boy exclaimed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She said as she knelt down. "And I love you." She added giving him a hug. "Now go wash your hands for dinner, ok?"

"Yes Mommy." He said and ran off towards the bathroom.

"He look just like Ron," Hermione said to her mother as she set the table.

"He looks like you too." her mother replied when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Hermione said and headed for the front door. "I'm coming." she called when the person outside knocked again. She unlocked the door as quick as she could and threw it open only to be face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

"I came to apologize." He said and presented her with a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back.

She looked from him to the flowers.

"Who is it Hermione?" He mother asked and peaked around the corner.

"Mother this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, This is my mother." Hermione said and put on the best fake smile possible.

"Well aren't those beautiful. Why don't you come in and stay for dinner?" Her mother asked and reached for the flowers. "I'll just put these in water." she added and hurried off.

"You're mother is quite nice." Draco said as he stepped in and Hermione regretably closed the door behind him.

"Mommy! I'm done washing my hands!" Said the little boy as he ran around the corner towards Hermione. "See they're clean!" He said and held them up for her to see.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He was the spitting image of Ron Weasley. The boy couldn't possibly deny who his father was.

"Hi!" The boy said and waved at Draco, still grinning. Draco waved back and smiled, trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

"Yes, sweety they are clean you did a great job, now go help Grandma set the table." Hermione said and watched as her son ran off toward the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you had a son." Draco said and shuffled his feet.

"I haven't told anyone."Hermione said and turned to look at him. "I didn't want it printed all over the front page of the prophet. I didn't want him exposed to publicity at a young age." She explained.

"He looks just like Ron," Draco commented.

"Yes. Yes, he does. He's named after him." She said with a smile, the first real smile in days. "Ronald Andrew Weasley."

* * *

So, You like? I hope so!

Beautiful Boy is the title of a John Lennon song written for his son Sean.

I'll update asap.

Read and Review!

Thanks!

-Elle


	4. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**A Long Awaited Meeting**

Ok, Chapter four is up. I like it and I hope you all do to. I'll try and get chapter 5 up asap it'll probably be a couple days though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

"The dinner really is wonderful Mrs. Granger. Thank you for having me," Draco said politely as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh it's no problem, dear. It's the first time Hermione's had a friend for dinner in years. It's nice." The older woman responded and began to clear the table.

Hermione Stood and reached for Draco's plate. "Here, mom let me help."

"No, sweet heart, Ron can help me." Her mother replied.

"Yes, Grandma." the young boy said and reached for the plates in Hermione's hands.

"Be careful, don't drop them." Hermione said and placed the dishes in his small outstretched arms. "You're such a good helper." She said and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a wonderful mother," Draco said from across the table.

"Thank you. I've really tried." She said humbly and rose from the kitchen table. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She announced.

"Want some company?" Draco asked.

"Yes, you two go take a walk. Ron and I have everything here under control." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"You be good for Grandma ok? I'll be back soon." Hermione said as she patted her son on the head and headed for the door.

Draco stepped in front of her and opened the door. "Ladies first." He said with a smile and stepped out after her, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." she muttered and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"You know Hermione, you and your son belong in the wizarding world. With you being his mother I'm sure he is a brilliant wizard." Draco commented.

"He's already showing tendencies." She said with a slight smile. "But its going to be hard introducing him to that world and the people..." She added, her smile fading. "The Weasley's won't understand. Harry won't understand. They won't understand why I did it."

"I'm sure the Weasley's will love you and Ron no matter what. They are a very forgiving family. As for Harry, well he'll get use to it over time. They'll all come to see that you did what you thought was right."

"You're right It would be unfair to him to spend any more of his life without knowing his family." She admitted. "I should never have kept him away in the first place. I just panicked. I didn't know what to do. Ron was gone and I was alone and scared... I still am."

"You're not alone." Draco said as he resisted the urge to put his arm around her. "I know I wasn't the best person when we were in school. In fact I was a git, the spitting image of my father... The point is I know we've never been friends and you don't consider me to be a friend now, but I wish you would."

"I can see you've changed Malfoy, and you've done a lot for me these past couple of days. I really do appreciate it. Oh, and lets not forget the beautiful bouquet of flowers." She added with a smile. "I would be happy to call you my friend."

Draco smiled widely. "I must admit I'm quite surprised you forgave me so easily."

"Well It has been five years, Draco. We've all changed." she said and stopped in front of her house. They had been having such a nice conversation she hadn't even noticed that they had walked the entire block. "Did you want to come back in?" she asked.

"Oh, no I think I'll head home. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Ok..." She said and headed towards the door. "Draco?" She asked and turned back around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she said simply.

"You're welcome." He said with a nod and dissaparated.

Hermione turned and entered the house, a rather large smile still on her face.

"He's a polite young man." Came her mothers voice from the couch.

"Yeah, he is." Hermione agreed and sat down next to her mother. "Mom, I'm ready."

"Ready for what dear?"

"I'm ready to go back. I'm ready to have my life back." Hermione responded. "I know it won't be easy, but I have to for myself and for Ron."

* * *

Mrs. Granger leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I've never been more proud of you that I am right now."

Hermione had gotten up early the following morning feeling better than she had in years almost. "Ron, finish your toast sweetheart we're running late."

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ron asked as he played with the remaining toast on his plate.

"We're going to meet your Grandparents." she explained for the third time in the past hour.

"But Grandma and Grandpa live here." her son replied as he struggled out of the chair and brought his mother his plate and the rest of his toast.

"Ron, come here." She said and knelt down in front of him, pulling something out of her pocket as she went. "This is your father." she said and held up a crumpled picture. "He's in heaven now, but he still loves you and his parents are your grandparents too."

"He's in heaven like Crookshanks?" Ron asked, referring to the fluffy ginger cat that had been their household pet.

"Yes, like Crookshanks." She said with a slight laugh. "So, go brush your teeth and we'll go, ok?"

"Ok, mommy!" He said and trotted off.

Hermione sighed and placed both hands on the cabinet. "You can do this," She repeated the familiar phrase to herself and looked down at the picture that was still in her hand. Ron looked up at her and waved, blowing kisses in a joking manner. She smiled and placed the picture back in her jeans pocket.

"Ron? Are you ready?" She called as she inspected her appearance in the hall mirror.

"You look fine." Her father said from behind her.

"Thanks dad. I'm just nervous." She replied.

"It will be fine." He said and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Just be the Hermione they remember."

"I'm afraid that Hermione might not exist anymore." she muttered.

"She's there," He said and pointed to her heart. "Remember that."

"I love you dad." She said and threw her arms around him like she had when she was a kid.

"I'm ready!" Ron said as he ran out the door towards the car.

"Oh no sweety we're not taking the car." Hermione said before taking her son's hand. "Just hold on tight, ok? Don't let go. And close you eyes." She instructed, letting the image of the burrow flood her mind. Finally with a loud pop the two disappeared.

* * *

"It looks exactly the same." Hermione muttered under her breath as the burrow appeared before them. "You can open your eyes now, ok?" she said louder.

"Woah!" Ron said in awe. "How did we get here?"

"Magic." Hermione said with a grin. "Now, lets go knock." she said more to convince herself than her son. She held his hand tight and slowly but surely approached the backdoor of the house and knocked.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." came the familiar voice of Molly Weasley. "Who's here at this time of day?" the motherly woman asked under her breath as she opened the door. "Hermione?" She was in shock, not only by the woman standing in front of her, but by the young boy clinging to her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and attempted a smile.

"Come in dear, come in." Molly said and stepped away from the door.

"Mrs. Weasley, This is my son, Ron." Hermione said, jumping quickly to the point of her visit.

"Oh my." Molly said and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hermione.." She began but was interrupted by a pounding on the back door. "Come in! It's open!" She called out.

"Mum?" Ginny asked as she walked in, Fred and George behind her. "Hermione?" She said in shock and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi Ginny. Fred. George." She said with nods to each of them in greeting.

They each nodded back in turn but their eyes were all focused on the red headed child who was being rather shy and attempting to hide behind his mother's legs.

"Ron, say hi." She said and placed her hand on his head.

"Hi." The boy said softly from behind his mothers legs.

"Hermione, how old is he?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"He'll be five next month." Hermione replied.

"Ginny, why don't you take little Ron upstairs and show him Arnold?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "Hermione and I need to have a talk."

"Sure, mum." Ginny said and her out her hand for her nephew.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione's legs.

"It's ok I'll be up to get you in a minute, ok?" Hermione said and gently pulled him away from her legs.

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "It's ok," She said and smiled down at him. "You can play with Arnold, my pygmy puff."

"What's a pygmy puff?" He asked as she lead him up the stairs.

"Well uh...we just stopped by to say Hello," the until now silent Fred remarked.

"We'll be going now..." George added as the two backed towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Molly said and shook her head. "Go upstairs with Ginny!" She ordered. "And don't you dare teach that baby any bad habits!"

Fred and George both nodded meekly "Yes, mum." They answered in unison and sprinted for the stairs.

Hermione stared at the floor, not knowing what to say or do.

"Sit," Molly said and motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Hermione quickly obeyed, knowing that if she didn't she would be facing the wrath of Molly Weasley and that was a scary sight. "Why didn't you tell us?" Molly asked.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't find out I was pregnant until two months after Ron's funeral. I was depressed. I was hiding..." Hermione rattled off her usual excuses.

"We could have helped you. We love you." Molly said and reached out to take Hermione's hand from across the table.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I panicked and forgot that I wasn't the only one in pain."

"He looks just like Ron," Molly said, beaming. "He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is." Hermione said with a nod.

"He's got that Weasley hair too. They all get it." Molly said with a laugh. "What's his full name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Ronald Andrew Weasley." Hermione answered.

"Strong name." Molly said with a nod.

"Strong like his father," Hermione added.

"So, How have you been? We haven't heard from you in years." Molly asked, changing the subject quickly as she pointed her wand at the tea kettle which promptly began preparing tea on its own.

"We've been fine... We've been living with my parents," Hermione answered.

"Does he know... about magic?" Molly asked, struggling to phrase the question.

"A little, but not much. I'm not exactly sure how to tell him."

"Well, I'm sure Fred and George have explained it all by now." Mrs. Weasley said and rolled her eyes. "Lets just hope they haven't taught him anything else." she finished just as foot steps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Ron said as he ran into the kitchen. "It's a pygmy puff!" He added excitedly.

"Yes it is." she said and smiled at Ginny who stood behind him. "You still have Arnold?"

"Well, more like the third Arnold." Ginny replied.

"We didn't do it." The twins said in unison from the stairs.

"You two haven't changed a bit." Hermione said.

"We have too!" Fred insisted.

"We own four shops now!" George added, "And we're looking at expanding to America."

"Wow, I'm impressed! You have done well for yourselves. How about you Ginny? What do you do?" Hermione turned her attention to her best girl friend.

"Well, I've dabbled in this and that..." Ginny said and shrugged.

"She's a bum!" George said matter of factly.

"George!" Molly said sternly and pointed her wand at the now whistling kettle. Ron watched in amazement as the kettle poured three cups of boiling water on it own and the cups floated slowly to the table.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" He asked in amazement.

"Magic." Molly said with a wink and a smile.

"Really? Mommy when do I get to learn magic? Can I do magic?" Ron bounced up and down with excitement.

"One day you'll get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like I did." Hermione responded.

"When is that?" He asked.

"A few years, sweety. You'll have to be patient." Hermione said and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Oh..." He pouted.

"It'll go by faster than you think." Fred said.

"And until then we can give you some tips." George added, a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Don't you dare!" Molly scolded as she set down her tea. "I forbid it!"

"Oh come on, mum. We were only kidding." Fred said and winked at his nephew.

Molly simply shook her head. "Hermione, you two must stay with us for a few days."

"Yes mommy!! Please?" Little Ron begged and tugged on his mothers pant leg.

"I can't see the harm in that." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ron said as he ran to his grandmother and jumped up in her lap.

* * *

Ok, so there it is the next chapter will be up soon. we'll spend more time with the weasley's then and dive into Draco's past for a little bit.

Read and Review!

Thanks!

-Elle


	5. The Way You Kiss

**Chapter 5 **

**The Way You Kiss**

I'm very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. i've been very busy with lots of things and my fic got bumped down on the priorities list. I apologize. I'll try to get chapter 6 up sooner.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, You have a visitor," Draco's assistant, Sarah, Said as she stuck her head in the door.

"If it's Blaise again tell him to go the bloody hell away I'm busy!" Draco responded loudly, his eyes glued to the papers in front of him.

"Actually, sir, It's a lady. A Miss Granger."

Draco looked up from his paperwork in shock. "Uh... send her in..": He muttered as he stood and attempted to straighten his shirt.

Sarah nodded and smiled at her boss. "You look fine." She said with a slight laugh.

Draco shook his head and flicked his wand to straighten his messy hair just as Hermione walked into the room.

"Getting all dressed up for me?" She asked jokingly.

"You caught me." He said with a laugh. "I couldn't have you seeing me with messy hair now could I?"

She laughed. "I've seen more then your messy hair."

"Ah yes, and you dream about it every night before you go sleep, don't you?" Draco asked playfully as he made his way towards his friend.

"You flatter yourself." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Well, Hermione, I'm sure you didn't make a trip to the ministry to discuss my body." He said with a wink.

"No, I didn't. I came here to thanks you and maybe take you out to lunch..." She hinted and let her voice trail off.

"You'll never see me turn down lunch with a beautiful woman." He said. "But, I am supposed to meet my mother at the café in Diagon Alley. You are welcome to come along if you want, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean your mother was..." Hermione stopped, not exactly sure how to describe Draco's mother.

"Married to my father?" He offered her an ending to her sentence. "Don't worry she's different now. We both changed for the better after my father died."

"I thought your father was in Azkaban." Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"He was." Draco said with a nod. "For three years. He died in Azkaban."

"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry." Hermione muttered even though she wasn't exceptionally sorry to hear that such a vile man had gotten what he deserved.

"Don't be. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me and mother." Draco said and smiled at her. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes. I suppose we should." She said nervously as she followed Draco out of his office.

* * *

"Calm down." Draco said with a laugh and pulled out Hermione's chair for her to sit. "My mother doesn't bite." He insisted.

"Really?" Hermione countered. "If it's anything like the first time I met you, She bites hard."

"It won't be like that." He said and took Hermione's hand from across the table. "She's different. Don't worry. You'll love her." He added as Narcissa approached.

"Draco, dear, how have you been?" She asked as sat down next to her son. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Mother, This is Hermione Granger." Draco answered and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Ah, you're the Hermione I've heard so much about." Narcissa's smile faded as she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear."She added, forcing a fake smile on to her face.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said respectfully as she pulled her hand away from Draco's to take a sip of the tea that had just arrived.

"So, Draco, How is work?" Narcissa asked as she took sip of her tea in a very ladylike manner.

"It's been better. I've almost found the top of my desk." Draco responded and looked up at Hermione, who was simply staring at her cup of tea as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "How has your day been Hermione?" Draco asked in attempt to include his friend in the conversation.

"Oh. It's been fine." She responded and looked up from her tea.

"So, Hermione, what do you do for a living?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm... I'm in between jobs at the moment." Hermione answered hesitantly. She may have introduced her son to the Weasley's but she wasn't ready to introduce him to the entire wizarding world quite yet, especially not Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, thats too bad. I'm sure something will come along soon. You were the brightest witch in your years at hogwarts after all." Narcissa said and brought the tea cup to her lips, which seemed very tight.

Hermione nodded. "I've had offers." She said simply and looked back down at the table. It was quite obvious that both women were uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Draco, I really must leave, but before I go, may I speak to you alone?" Narcissa asked and rose form her chair. She didn't wait for Draco to follow her. She ahd meant her question as more of a command.

"I'll be right back, Hermione." Draco said and shrugged. "Sorry." He whispered and followed his mother.

Hermione simply shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

When they were out of earshot of Hermione Narcissa stopped her son. "Draco tell me you don't have feelings for that girl."

Draco shook his head. "No mother I don't." He said, though he wasn't sure if that was the truth.

"Good." She said and smiled. "I'd absolutely die if you dated her."

"Mother. She's a wonderful girl. I'd be lucky if she'd date me." Draco said defensively.

"Draco you are a pureblood. She's a mudblood!" Narcissa said angrily. "Have you lost all of your standards?"

Draco took a step away from his mother. "No, I've realized that being prejudiced against someone because who their parents are is ridiculous! I've never met a pureblood I cared about like I care about Hermione!"

"Don't shame your family again, Draco!" Narcissa hissed. "What would your father say?"

"I don't care what my father would say. I don't care what anyone says." Draco defended. "And I've never _shamed_ my family!" He insisted. "I didn't go through with a task I was being blackmailed into! I don't uphold those ideals anymore! I was under the impression you didn't either.." He said trailing off.

"I was raised to uphold the values of being a pureblooded witch. I am proud of my bloodline!" She said and held her head high. "I will not disgrace the name of Black or Malfoy. I will not be a blood traitor and I will not have one as a son!" She added. "Think hard on your decision, Draco. For if you choose to pursue a relationship with that filthy little mudblood you will have failed you family for the last time!" And with that she turned and stormed away, her robes billowing behind her.

Draco turned his back and waited until he heard the loud pop that signified his mother's departure. He then slowly made his way back to the table. "Hermione, I'm very sorry for my mother's behavior. I thought she had changed but... I was wrong. I'm very sorry."

"Its fine Draco. I have no need to impress your mother. I could care less what she thinks of me." Hermione said with a smile. "Just as long as I don't have to go to lunch with her ever again."

"That won't be a problem." Draco said with a nod and a smile. He had no plans of going back to the life he had before and if that meant losing his mother, well he'd just have to deal with that. "So, how is little Ron?" He asked.

"Doing quite well. Right now he's probably learning how to blow up toilets with Fred and George." Hermione said and chuckled.

"You took him to the Weasley's?" Draco asked, almost shocked.

"I did. We went this morning. It wasn't so bad. Molly was quite shocked, but she warmed up to the idea of having a grandson." Hermione said with a nod. "I don't think they'll ever truly forgive me for the years the lost with him, but I think she understands to some extent. Now I just have to tell Harry."

"Well you should probably do it soon. You want to be the one to tell him. Don't let it be Ginny, or one of the twins. That would just make everything worse." Draco said. "No matter how Harry reacts he'll calm down. He's a hothead and we all know it, but he'll have to accept it."

"I know. I'm just scared of what he'll say to me. I hate fighting with him." Hermione said and finished off her cup of tea. "I love him like a brother, but you're right. He's a hot head."

Draco shrugged. "Everyone has their flaws. Some bigger than others."

"Thats very true." Hermione said and began to gather her things. "Thanks for letting me take you to lunch. I had a wonderful time."

"We should do this again." Draco said and stood after she did.

"Yes. We certainly should." She said with a nod. "I'll be staying with the Weasley's for the next few days so if you need me for anything you can send an owl."

"I'll do that." He called after her as she walked off down Diagon Alley. A smile spread across his face. He had feelings for Hermione Granger, but would he risk losing his mother?

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called as she knocked on his door for the second time. "I know you're here!"

The door flew open and Harry stood in front of her, wrapped in a robe. "Merlin Hermione can't I shower in peace?"

"Sorry. You can go put clothes on though..." She said and blushed slightly as she stared at her feet.

"Right. So, why are you dropping by in the middle of the day without notice?" He called out as he made his way into the back of his apartment.

"Well I have something we need to talk about." She answered. "It's really important."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Oh Harry It's not an emergency. It's just... Well sit down." She said and motioned to the couch and watched as he sat. "There's something I haven't told you."

"Well... what Hermione?"

"When I went to live with my parents I was devastated... you know that, right?" Hermione said, stalling.

"Yes. Yes. I know." Harry said, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"I found out something after I went home and I got really scared. Thats why I've been gone for five years. I was really scared."

"Scared of what, Hermione? Whatever it is I'll take care of it." Harry said, attempting to comfort her.

"Harry I was pregnant." She said after a moment of silence.

"You were what?!" Harry exclaimed and jumped to his feet.

"I was pregnant... I didn't know what to do I didn't want my child's face pasted all over the front of the prophet. I didn't want it to be a big deal. I was sick of the exposure. I didn't know what to do..." She said softly.

"You have a child?" Harry asked as he sank back on the sofa again, his head in his hands.

"Yes. I have a little boy."

"And you didn't think there were people here who would want to know? What about the Weasley's? What about me, Hermione?" Harry asked and looked up at her.

"Harry I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, her voice getting softer as she went.

"Do Molly and Arthur know they have a grandson?" Harry asked his voice still raised. "This is Ron's son, right?"

"Harry! What do you take me for?" Hermione asked, insulted by his insinuation.

"Well you didn't tell anyone you had a child. I'm not quite sure what you're capable of!" Harry retorted.

"Ron and I have a son." She said simply. "His name is Ronald Andrew Weasley and he's with Molly right now."

"So it took you this long to tell his family? Hermione what were you thinking?"

"I don't know... I was thinking about me and my son. I didn't want him exposed to certain things." Hermione said.

"You were being selfish! You didn't want to face you fears and horrors so you ran and hid! And on top of that you kept a child away from his family!" Harry screamed.

"I knew you'd act this way. I knew it!" Hermione screamed back. "You have no right to speak to me like this. You don't know what it's like being a single parent!"

"You didn't have to be a single parent..." Harry said and hung his head. "Had you told me we could have raised him together."

"Harry... I wouldn't have married you." Hermione said and shook her head.

"Hermione your sons needs a father."

"He has a father wether he is alive or not and he knows that." Hermione said. "I can't marry someone I don't love..."

"You wouldn't do it to give your son stability?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have don it when I was pregnant out of loyalty to Ron and I won't to it now because it will do nothing but confuse little Ron." Hermione responded.

"But..."

"Harry, you can't be his father, but you can be his uncle. You'd make a good uncle." Hermione said trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah.. Uncle... thats nice." He said and stood. "Look, maybe you could give me some time to think this over... Maybe I'll see you in a few days."

"Harry..."

"Hermione just go." He said and walked into his bedroom.

That was Hermione's clue to show herself out. She walked towards the door and glanced towards the back of the house. "Bye, Harry." She called and waited for a response. When one didn't come she let herself out.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Came the voice of little Ron as he ran down the stairs and into his mother's arms.

"Hello Sweety! How was your day?" Hermione asked as she embraced her son.

"I had fun! Uncle Fred-George took me to their shop!" He responded as he bounced around the kitchen, obviously hyper.

Hermione laughed at the hyphenated name he had for his uncles. "Really? And what did you do there?" She asked suspiciously as Fred and George made their way into the room.

"They taught me magic tricks!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Nothing bad!" Fred said immediately.

"We promise!" George added quickly. "Mum made us promise. We just taught him some muggle card tricks."

Hermione chuckled. "Good. I'm glad you're still scared of your mother. If you weren't I'd have to make you scared of me."

"Oh no need to do that. We remember how high your marks were in school." Fred said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. We wouldn't dare cross you." George finished.

"Good. I'm glad." Hermione said "So Why don't you show me a card trick sweety!"

"OK!" Ron said excitedly as he hurried off to grab a deck of cards. Just as he did a rather large barn owl swooped through the window dropping a letter addressed to Hermione on the kitchen table.

"Mail for me?" Hermione asked herself aloud as she opened the envelope and removed the parchment inside. There were two words scrawled on it.

_Look Outside_

"Look outside?" she muttered under her breath. She curiously made her way to the door she had just entered and threw it open. Draco stood before her eyes, a wide smile on his face.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Well... Yes I must say I am." Hermione said with a laugh. "When I said send an owl I didn't mean a few hours later."

"Well.. Sorry. I couldn't help it. I missed you."

"Hi! Do you want to see my magic trick?" Ron asked, peering from behind his mothers legs.

"Yes, I do! Come show me!" Draco said, avoiding entering the house. He knew the Weasley's would never accept him after the way he had acted in school.

"Pick a card!" The little boy asked and spread out the deck in his little hands.

"Ok." Draco said and picked a card.

"What card is it?" Ron asked.

"Well if I tell you won't that ruin the trick?" Draco asked.

"Oh... yeah..." Ron said, obviously stumped. "Uncle Fred-George! I forgot the trick!" He said as he ran back into the house.

"Ok, Draco." Hermione said and closed the door behind her. "Why are you here?"

"Because you went to see Harry and I was hoping you were ok. I was worried." Draco responded.

"Well isn't that sweet." she said and tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"You are ok, right?"

"Yes, Draco. I'm fine." Hermione responded.

"Ok, so I'm sorry if I bothered you by coming here, but I missed you." He said rather quickly.

"Missed me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah... I.. I'm fond of you Hermione." Draco managed to stutter before he walked up to her and took her hands. "I know you don't want a relationship because of your son, but I just can't help wanting to be with you. Today at lunch I wanted to kiss you. Right now I want to kiss you."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet for a moment. When she looked up something took hold of her and she leaned in, slowly and kissed him.

"Hermione?! Malfoy get your hands off her!" Came a voice from their left. Hermione and Draco broke apart quickly only to be face to face with Harry.

* * *

So, getting better? I sure hope so.

Read and Review! let me know what you think!

Thanks!

-Elle


End file.
